


Earthquake Weather

by RavenclawPianist



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, journalist belle, musician ruby, ruby x belle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawPianist/pseuds/RavenclawPianist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby Red is the hottest pop-rock musician of the year and her sold out spring tour is the place to be. Belle French was assigned by her magazine editor to follow the tour. As different as they may seem, the two women will come to realize they have much more in common than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or the characters.
> 
> I previously posted this story on fanfiction.net and tumblr, but since I finally got an AO3 account, I'm cross-posting my better stories onto here.

Screaming and pounding bass music came from the speakers on Belle’s computer, the unmistakable sounds of a live concert. The video quality was poor as a result of being recorded on a cell phone, but she didn’t mind. At the moment she didn’t really need to be able to see the singer well, she just needed to hear what kind of musician she would be following on tour for the next two months. 

The video shook and the person who had been recording let out a particularly loud scream just as the singer moved into the frame. While Belle couldn’t see much of her features, she did see the long dark brown hair streaked through with bright red that swung wildly down to almost her waist. Her skin was pale, made even more so by the stage lighting and the vibrant red lipstick she wore. A little crop top showed off a slim stomach and a glint of light bouncing back off her might have been a navel ring, but Belle couldn’t be sure. 

“Thank you, Seattle!” the singer called out into the microphone, lifting a hand out to all the fans. “This has been a great night and you have been a wonderful audience! My name is Ruby Red, and I love you all!”

Screaming continued until the video ended as the singer made her way off the stage. Belle closed the webpage, flicking back to the email from her editor at Music Lifestyle Monthly:

Miss French, we need someone to follow the singer Ruby Red on her next tour as our featured “On the Road” article series. After looking over our writers, we have decided that you are our best choice. The tour begins two days from now (April 12th) in Los Angeles. You will stay with Ruby for the duration of the tour and have interviews, write general observations, and speak with fans if possible. Good luck! Mr. Gold

 

He never even thought to ask if she would like the job, Belle thought to herself as she closed out of her email and left her laptop on the couch in her living room. Placing her empty tea mug in the kitchen sink, Belle made her way to her bedroom and pulled a large wheeled suitcase from the back of her closet. She dropped it at the foot of her bed and turned to face the closet again, hands propped on hips. Flipping through a few of the hangers, she let out a sigh and just grabbed a whole armful of the clothes and threw them onto the bed. Belle began going through the pile, removing the hangers, folding the clothes, and placing them into the suitcase.


	2. Chapter 2

The taxi pulled up to the front of the hotel, stopping to let out a short and curvy brunette. She handled him enough cash to cover the ride from the airport and took her suitcase out of the car. Rolling it behind her as she walked through the hotel lobby, Belle stopped at the front desk and smiled at the concierge. “Hello, I’m here to check in?”

“Welcome! What is your name?” he replied, fingers typing furiously on the computer. 

“Belle French,” she answered. 

He glanced up from the computer to look at her. “Yes, here you are. You’ll be in room 314. The pool is located on the first floor, just past the breakfast room. Breakfast is served from six until nine-thirty in the morning. Please don’t hesitate to call down to the desk if there is anything you need.”

Belle took the keycard from him with a murmured “Thank you” and wheeled her suitcase to the elevators on one side of the lobby. Pressing the button for the third floor, she watched the mirrored doors slide shut. When they opened again she walked to the door marked 314. Entering the room, she flipped on the light and looked around. 

The walls had been painted beige with a red stripe about three quarters of the way up the wall. A mirror hung over the bed, reflecting the television on a dresser across from the king-sized bed. Red and gold pillows lay on top of the cream comforter, and the curtains at either side of the window matched the gold fabric. A mini-fridge stood beside the dresser and a door near the entrance led into the bathroom. Belle lifted her suitcase onto the table by the window before turning back to the bed to examine the basket that had been placed at its foot. 

An envelope with Belle’s name rested on top of the other contents in the basket. Opening this first, she read the spiky handwriting inside. 

"Ms. French, welcome to the “Diamonds and Ruby” tour. In the basket you will find a selection of Ruby’s albums, a DVD with a few of her music videos and televised interviews, as well as reviews of her shows and music with previous articles written about her. While I am sure that you already will have seen most of these things, I just wanted to be sure you had all the information you could need to be ready for this tour. If you are able, please join Ruby and I at supper tonight at seven o’clock in the hotel restaurant. Sincerely, Emma Swan- Manager of Ruby Red."

Setting the envelope and note down again, Belle went through the materials in the basket. She had already read the articles and reviews before leaving for California and had spent the airplane flight listening to her discography. Taking the DVD to the television, Belle popped the disc in. As she removed a few things from her suitcase and placed them in the dresser and bathroom, she listened to an interview. Ruby Red was a livewire, cracking jokes and making ridiculous statements when asked about her dating history, songs, and hopes for the rest of her career. She almost constantly had a smile on her lipstick-red lips and her brown eyes were framed by black eyeliner. After she had organized things to her satisfaction, Belle sat down at the end of the bed and watched the interview. 

“I hope that my music makes people happy, even if only for a little while,” Ruby said, throwing a red strand of her hair back over her shoulder. “Maybe my lyrics don’t deal with huge societal problems and maybe the songs are loud and not exactly family-friendly, but they are fun. My songs are about the thrill of life and love and making mistakes and not caring. They’re the sort of thing that I like, and hopefully other people like it too.”

“Well, considering your second album is in the top ten on iTunes I would say that a lot of people like your attitude of fun and carelessness,” the show host commented. 

Belle watched a strange expression flicker across Ruby’s face, quickly composed into a grin again. “Well, I certainly hope to see them all on my tour next spring!”

Turning off the television, Belle stood up and went to pull out the clothes she would wear for supper. Thinking about the momentary look- disappointment? Frustration?- on Ruby’s face after the interviewer commented on her image of being fun and careless, she set the clothes on the bed and went to take a shower. By the time she got out, dressed, and dried her hair, she had about an hour left before she was expected to meet Ruby Red and Emma Swan for dinner. 

She left her long brown hair down and slightly wavy, falling over her shoulders and onto her ivory blouse. The shirt was tucked into a deep green, knee-length skirt with a thin brown belt. Black high heels gave her a few more inches of height, something that she always appreciated as a five-foot-one woman. Pale gold eye shadow sparkled on her eyelids, and her lashes were darkened with mascara. A thick gold necklace with a clock charm hung around her neck, and a matching gold chain bracelet rested on her wrist. She settled down among the pillows on the bed with a book to pass the time until supper. 

Belle arrived at the hotel restaurant at exactly seven o’clock. The hostess led her to a corner booth table where a blonde woman with bright green eyes waited. The blonde stood up and offered a hand to Belle. “You must be Belle French. I’m Emma Swan.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Belle said, shaking the offered hand before both women sat down.

“Ruby will be joining us in a few minutes. She has a terrible habit of running late,” Emma commented, sipping from her water glass. “How was your flight? I understand you were flying from New York.”

Belle nodded. “The flight was fine. I spent most of it listening to Ruby Red’s albums.”

“She tends to prefer when people just call her Ruby in conversation,” Emma replied. “Ruby Red is purely her performance name.”

“I’ll remember that,” Belle said. “Is there anything else I should know before meeting her?”

Emma shrugged. “Not particularly. Above all else, Ruby is just a woman. You’ll be traveling with us for two months. That should give you a fair amount of time to get past the mask she shows fans and most journalists. I think it would be great if you could write an article about the real Ruby.”

Belle smiled, a hint of nervousness in the twitch of her lips. “But no pressure, right?”

Emma laughed. “No pressure. Mostly I want her shows to sell out and for her album to stay at the top of the charts. Anything else would just be a bonus.”

“Sorry I’m late,” a voice came from behind Belle. “I wanted to clean up after swimming so I wouldn’t smell like chlorine all through dinner.” Ruby slid into the booth beside Emma, putting the blonde between her and Belle. She smiled at the journalist, teeth surprisingly white. “So this is the writer who’ll be following me around? This idea just got a lot better, Emma. Why didn’t you tell me she was such a pretty little thing?”

Belle blushed as Emma swatted Ruby’s arm. “Manners, Ruby. You are not allowed to scare her off. Sorry,” Emma said to Belle. “She likes to try to shock new people.” 

Ruby winked. “Sorry if that was too much right away. But you are hot.” Emma swatted her again.

Belle blushed again, hand curling around her water glass. Emma shoved a menu at Ruby and began talking about the schedule for the first day of the tour. Peeking over her own menu, Belle met Ruby’s eyes. Ruby winked again, long lashes dark against her pale skin.


	3. Chapter 3

“And then at seven the next morning we’ll get on the tour buses and up to Washington,” Emma said, signing her name on the bill for the meal and handing it to the waitress. “Any questions?”

Ruby raised her hand, lower lip out in a pout like a child. “Couldn’t we just get on the buses straight after the show and drive through the night?”

“Just because you can live on two hours of sleep a night doesn’t mean the rest of us can,” Emma replied. “And I promised the drivers we would try to cut down on the amount of night driving they would have to do this time around,” she stood up and slid out of the booth around Ruby. “I have some things to go over with the sound technicians for tomorrow, so I’m afraid I have to get going. Will you two be alright without me?”

“You’re leaving me alone with a journalist?” Ruby asked. “You haven’t done that since my second interview when I admitted to beating up a boy I knew in high school.”

Emma sighed, rubbing her forehead. “Please don’t say anything terrible. I don’t want to start the tour off by trying to fix a public relations nightmare. Try to be in your room by eleven tonight so you have enough rest for the show tomorrow. Belle, it was great to meet you and I look forward to working with you over the next few months.” 

“The same to you,” Belle replied, watching Emma walk out of the restaurant, already pulling out her phone and tapping in a number. Turning back to her companion, Belle smiled pleasantly. “Well, I suppose if you don’t mind we could get started on the opening interview for the article series?”

“Where is your accent from?” Ruby asked, ignoring Belle’s question. “It’s not British- I dated an English guy for a while- and it definitely isn’t from the States.”

Pulling a small notebook and pen out of the purse she had carried down to supper with her, Belle shook her head. “I’m Australian. My parents still live there.”

“So how did you end up in Los Angeles?” Ruby asked, head tilted as she looked at Belle with large brown eyes.

Belle shrugged. “I had a job opportunity. How did you get into music?”

Ruby grinned, her smile wolfish. “Oh no, you’ll be writing about me for two months and finding out all sorts of details. I want to know about you first. So,” she put an elbow on the table and placed her chin in her hand. “Tell me about you. Favorite colors, hobbies, songs, kinks, and anything else you think would be worth mentioning.” 

Belle shook her head as she felt her head pull back slightly as if she’d had the wind knocked out of her. This wasn’t a situation that usually came up during interviews. Most of the people she wrote about were more than happy to talk at length about themselves, usually spending more than the scheduled hour or two of her time as they droned on. Ruby waited patiently, eyes focused on Belle. “Um,” the journalist stuttered. “Well, I- I like the color blue, and I love reading, and I like to swim a bit.”

“You’re a swimmer?” Ruby repeated, head tilting again. “I didn’t expect that.”

Belle shrugged. “I’ve never been on a team or anything. It’s just something I like to do now and then. Mostly I spend my time reading.”

“What do you read?” the singer asked.

Belle laughed before she could stop herself. “What don’t I read would be an easier question to answer. If it is in print, I’ll read it.” 

“And what about music?” Ruby asked, shifting in her seat to press a little closer against the table. “What do you like to listen to on the radio?”

She shrugged. “Honestly, I usually listen to the softer pop music. I like Ingrid Michealson and Sara Bareilles a lot.”

Ruby winced slightly. “So I suppose that my songs aren’t really your style. Too loud, too obscene?”

“It’s not what I usually listen to, but it’s catchy,” Belle replied diplomatically. “I thought a few of the songs on your second album were fun.”

Ruby laughed. “Nice save. Alright, so you read a lot, swim sometimes, like the color blue and soft pop music. What do you think about when you’re alone? Are you in a relationship?”

“You really don’t hold yourself back from asking anything, do you?” Belle asked. “If you ever want to get out of the music business, you should give journalism a shot. I think you’d be able to get more information than a lot of people usually can.”

A strand of her hair slid over her shoulder as Ruby shrugged, the red dye attracting the lights in the room. “I don’t see the point in being careful what I say. Too many people dance around subjects for ages and I just think that’s a waste of time. Now, answer those questions and I’ll stop interrogating you and you can start interviewing me.”

Belle smiled, taking a sip of water as she thought. “I like to think about where I’ll be in the future, whether it’s three years or ten. Someday I’d like to travel to places all over the world and experience everything I can. I have this dream of myself in a little apartment in Paris during the weeks and then flying off to Egypt or Ireland or Turkey for weekend trips.”

Ruby’s chin was back in her cupped hand, eyes fixed on Belle. “And are you in a relationship?” she asked again.

“Not right now,” Belle admitted. “My last one didn’t exactly end well, and my schedule is irregular enough to make dating a bit difficult.”

“How did it end? Was he cheating or did you just get sick of being with someone who couldn’t make you happy?” Ruby asked, voice heavy with thinly veiled bitterness.

“Neither,” Belle replied, twirling her water glass in her hand. “We both had our own reasons for getting out of the relationship. Now,” she said, putting down the water glass and picking up her pen. “Tell me about you. What should my readers know right away about Ruby Lucas?”

Ruby leaned forward on her elbows, hair falling forward to frame her face as she smiled. “I don’t know about your readers, but I do know one thing you should know.”

“Alright,” Belle replied, setting down her pen again and leaning forward towards Ruby across the table. “What do you want to tell me?” she murmured, feeling like a child sharing secrets.

Ruby’s brown eyes had tiny hints of gold that Belle could see when their faces were so close together. Her red lipstick had faded slightly during the meal, and Belle noticed a small sprinkling of fair freckles across her nose. The singer smiled, lips closed and eyes twinkling. “I am also very single, and really don’t care whether a person is a guy or a girl. If I like someone, I like them. And Belle? I think you are very…” Ruby paused, eyes glued to Belle’s blue ones. “Interesting. I’m glad we’ll be getting to spend some time together.”

Belle flushed slightly as she pulled back, eyes still locked with Ruby’s. “Thank you. I’m, well, I’m looking forward to working with you.” 

Ruby grinned her wolfish smile again. “Well, now that I’ve fulfilled my daily flirting quota, why don’t you ask me those questions?”


	4. Chapter 4

Blinking against the rising sun, Belle stepped out into the hotel parking lot the morning after Ruby’s first concert of the tour. She pulled her suitcase along behind her as she walked over to the tour buses, stopping to stand beside Emma. 

“You’ll be on the main bus with Ruby and me,” Emma told her, taking the suitcase and handing it to one of the roadies who were stowing the luggage under the bus. “Just to warn you, Ruby is annoyingly energetic in the morning.”

Belle shrugged, shifting her purse further up onto her shoulder. “I’m a morning person myself.”

“God, I hate you now,” Emma said, taking another long pull from the coffee cup in her hand. “I’ll probably be sitting at the back of the bus and trying to nap for the next few hours until it’s a reasonable time to be awake.”

“Oh no you won’t, Miss Grumpy,” Ruby leaned out an open window on the bus, her hair pulled back in a tight ponytail and lips her trademark red. “You said we would go over the set list for tonight’s show while we drove.”

“Can’t that wait until I’m actually awake?” Emma asked. “Why don’t you talk more with Belle during the drive, I’m sure she has more questions.” Emma gave Belle a pleading look. 

“I was hoping I could get some comments about how you feel after kicking off the tour last night,” Belle admitted, walking with Emma to the door of the bus. She sat down in the plush seat facing Ruby’s, already pulling out her notebook and pen. When she looked up again, Ruby’s bright brown eyes were already trained on her. 

“Did you enjoy the show?” Ruby asked.

Belle nodded. “You were incredible. How do you find the energy to give that kind of show every night?”

Ruby sighed, leaning back in her seat. “And here I was hoping we could have a normal conversation before jumping into the interview.”

“I am on this tour to work,” Belle replied. “I can’t exactly ignore my job.”

“I’m not asking you to,” Ruby replied. “But I would like to see you a bit more relaxed. Don’t throw questions at me like talk show hosts and writers usually do. We can just talk, and you can put whatever you want in your articles.”

“Are you sure you want to give me that much free reign?” Belle asked, setting down her pen. “I’m not sure Emma would approve.”

“Emma’s my manager, not my keeper,” she said flippantly. “Besides, I doubt you’d print anything too inappropriate or damaging to my career.” Ruby leaned forward again. “So, what did you really think about the show?”

“I really don’t understand how you have enough energy to give that kind of show,” Belle repeated. “You were singing and dancing all over the stage. I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone who seemed as alive as you did.”

“It’s all about loving what you do,” Ruby replied. “When I get on the stage and the music starts, I, like, feel it in my soul. The beat of the drums and bass go through me and it feels like my blood has turned into the music. It’s the best feeling in the world.”

“I can see how you write some of your songs,” Belle commented. “You have quite the way with words.”

Ruby grinned. “Maybe when I’m done singing I’ll get a job as a writer.”

“Then I’ll be out of a job,” Belle laughed. “You will take over the writing world.”

“I don’t think so,” Ruby replied. “I really don’t have the attention span. That’s one of the things I like about music. It’s always changing and there is always something new to try.”

“What would you like to try? Are you thinking about changing your sound?” the journalist asked.

Ruby shrugged. “Maybe, I’d like to try to write a few softer things, maybe a ballad or two. As much as I enjoy the dance music I have recorded so far, I feel like it is really giving people a very one-sided view of me. I’m much more than just another party pop princess and I don’t think people realize that.”

“What other sides of you would you like your listeners to see?” Belle tucked a loose strand of her wavy brown hair behind her ear, watching the other brunette think.

“I’d like them to see the part of me that is not as sure of me as I usually seem,” Ruby replied. “My songs are all about being a strong woman who doesn’t give a damn about anything but having fun and feeling good, but that isn’t who I am most of the time. I mean, half the time I’m worried that people are going to get sick of my music and I’ll end up a has-been on late night music documentaries. That’s not even to mention how I’ve been unable to keep a romantic relationship going for more than six months in my entire life or really know what else I can do with my life other than make music,” Ruby laughed. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to dump my issues into your lap.”

Belle shook her head. “It’s alright. I’ve been told that I’m a good listener.”

Ruby shook her head, ponytail swaying. “Tell me more about you. Did you always want to be a journalist?”

“Actually, I wanted to write novels,” Belle replied, lips quirking up into a little smile. “I was going to write great coming-of-age stories and make the New York Times Bestsellers list by the time I was twenty-five.”

“So why are you following a spoiled pop star on a cross-country tour?” Ruby joked.

Belle shrugged. “Life happened. I went to university and got a degree in journalism and then realized that rent can’t be paid in partially written manuscripts and plot ideas. Writing regularly for a magazine pays the bills.”

“Do you still write for fun?” Ruby asked, pulling on a strand of her own hair.

“Occasionally,” Belle admitted. “I’m almost halfway through one story, but I’m not sure how much I like it. I don’t think it’s very good.”

“What’s it about?” Ruby tilted her head, watching Belle intently.

“A young woman going through her life and realizing how many doors have already closed around her and recognizing that where she once saw unlimited possibilities, now she just sees a future that slowly is getting duller and duller,” Belle replied.

“That sounds like a bit of a downer,” Ruby said. “Is there any chance that it will end happily?”

“I don’t know,” Belle answered honestly. “I haven’t gotten that far yet.”

“Well, when you figure out the ending, let me know,” Ruby said with a smile. “I’d like to know how things end up for her.”

The bus door closed and the engine started up as Belle smiled back at Ruby across the table. Ruby looked out the window as the bus began to move, her eyes flicking back to Belle as a bright grin spread across her narrow face. “Do you know the license plate game?”

“I may have played it with my parents a few times as a child,” Belle admitted. “But I haven’t played since then.”

Ruby leaned in towards Belle. “Then I’ll go easy on you. Let’s go with the alphabet version first. Whoever gets all the letters first gets taken out for drinks by the loser.”

“Deal,” Belle laughed, leaning towards the window to look for the license plates on passing cars.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter is "Rock You Like a Hurricane" by the Scorpions.

Belle sat in the center of the front row of the stadium for that night's show- "You can't really get the full experience of a concert from backstage," Ruby insisted while her stylists curled her hair and applied darker eye make-up before the show. "I had Emma get you a front row seat for tonight's show. I mean, you want the best possible experiences to accurately report on the tour, right?"- and waited patiently for the lights to go down again after the stage was reset from the opening act. In her emerald green sundress and cream scarf she looked a bit out of place with the rest of the crowd, most of whom were wearing naval-bearing shirts, leather, and ripped clothes in an effort to appear punk. The stadium was filled with the sound of thousands of people talking and laughing, only to get significantly quieter when the lights dimmed and the members of Ruby's band took their places on the stage.

The drummer, Victor, started playing a beat on his set, strobe lights above the stage flickering on and off in time to the sounds of the drums. Before Belle had really realized what was going on, Ruby stood in the center of the stage, microphone in one fingerless-leather-gloved hand. Her nails were painted a bright red, matching her lips. A pair of tight pink jeans clung to her legs, and she wore a spaghetti-strapped crop top with a black and white diamond pattern on it. When she turned around to wink at her guitarist- his cue to start playing- Belle saw that the back of the top was made up completely of three thin black ribbons that held the sides together. Ruby spun around to face the audience again, her long hair flying and a wild grin on her face as the lights came up fully on her. 

After three songs, Belle completely understood what Ruby had meant when she said that a person couldn't get the full experience of a concert by standing backstage. The excitement of the crowd was intoxicating, and Belle could feel herself smiling more widely than she had in a long time from the thrill of the crowd and the way the music seemed to echo in her chest. She cheered and screamed as Ruby sang and ran around the stage. 

Towards the middle of the concert Ruby stopped to catch her breath and leaned against her bassist, arm propped up on his shoulder as she spoke into the microphone. "How would you all like to hear one of my personal favorite songs?"

The crowd's roar of approval was deafening. Ruby grinned wider. "Alright! Boys, let's bring in a hurricane."

The guitarist started playing a rift that was undeniably hard rock. Ruby turned so she was still leaning against the bassist's side as the drums kicked in. She lifted the microphone to her lips just after a pause in the music. "It’s early morning/ the sun comes out/ last night was shaking and pretty loud/ my cat is purring/ and scratches my skin/ so what is wrong with another sin?”

Ruby swung herself away from the bassist, walking towards the center and front of the stage, hips swaying seductively as she moved. "The bitch is hungry/ she needs to tell/ so give her inches/ and feed her well/ more days to come/ new places to go/ I’ve got to leave/ it’s time for the show," She scanned the crowd as she moved closer to the edge of the stage, winking at a few fans. “Here I am/ Rock you like a hurricane/ here I am/ rock you like a hurricane.” Once her brown eyes met Belle's blue ones, she kept their gazes locked as she positioned herself directly in front of the journalist and sank into a crouch. "My body is burning/ it starts to shout/ desire is coming/ it breaks out loud/ lust is in cages/ ‘till storm breaks loose/ just have to make it with someone I choose.” 

Belle felt her mouth go dry as she continued the staring contest Ruby had begun. Her cheeks slowly turned pink as Ruby sang the chorus again. Finally dragging her eyes away from Ruby's, Belle's gaze was caught on the almost lewd redness of her lips. Watching her lips move against the microphone, Belle couldn't keep herself from wondering for a split-second what those lips would feel like against her own. As the heat rose even further in Belle's cheeks, she bit her lip and looked fully away from the singer. 

“The night is calling/ I have to go/ the wolf is hungry/ he runs the show/ he’s licking his lips/ he’s ready to win/ on the hunt tonight/ for love at first sting.” Ruby lifted herself out of her crouch, standing tall in the center of the stage as she finished the song. “Here I am/ rock me like a hurricane!” The crowd went wild and Belle tried to catch her breath and pressed her hands to her face, trying to reduce the redness. 

Almost an hour, an encore, and a taxi-ride back to their hotel later, Belle unlocked the door of her hotel room and closed it behind her with a sigh as she flicked on the lights. Walking across the room to sit on the bed, she removed the ballet flats she had worn all evening, tucking her feet up underneath herself while she waited for her laptop to turn on. She was rolling her shoulders and considering ordering something from room service when there was a knock at her door. 

Belle looked out through the peep-hole, opening the door when she saw Ruby standing in the hall, pink jeans still on although she had covered up her crop top with a black sweatshirt. Her hair was still a mess from when she swung it around on stage and her eyes were still surrounded by dark, although now smeared, eyeliner and shadow. She smiled down at Belle, lips still painted red. "Hey. What did you think of the show?"

"It was amazing," Belle answered honestly. "Really, you were right. I never would have had the same experience from backstage." 

"Told you so," the singer smirked, leaning against the open doorway. "Not to brag, but my shows are pretty intense."

"You make them that way," Belle said before she could stop herself. "Or do you not usually stare down a member of the audience during songs about sex?"

Ruby laughed, stepping a tiny bit closer to Belle while still remaining in the doorway. "I hope that didn't freak you out too much. I was just trying to get a point across."  
"And what point was that?" Belle winced internally at the slightly breathy tone of her voice. Without intending to, her eyes flickered down from Ruby's eyes to her lips and up again.  
Ruby leaned down to murmur into Belle's ear, the scent of sweat and some kind of flower perfume still clinging to the singer. "I might be a mess and not a good person to get involved with, but I can guarantee fun and a whole lot of heat."

Belle swallowed, trying to pull together words that made sense. "I think the point came across."

Ruby pulled away, giving Belle room to breathe again. "Alright. I was thinking of swimming for a bit. Care to join me?"

"I need to do some writing," Belle replied, cheeks still pink. "My first installment of the article series is due tomorrow." 

Ruby nodded. "Okay. If you change your mind, I'll be at the pool for a while. Shows always get me too energized to sleep."

"I'll keep that in mind," Belle said as Ruby turned to walk away. "And Ruby?"

Ruby stopped, brown eyes locked on Belle's face. 

"I like the intensity," Belle blurted out before closing the hotel room door.


	6. Chapter 6

Belle stood backstage again the next night, watching Ruby sing and dance from a spot next to the small stairs leading up to the stage. She held a notebook in her hands, but hadn’t even bothered opening it. The music in the stadium pounded as her heartbeat began to sync up to it. 

“Not out in the crowd tonight?” Emma shouted in Belle’s ear to be heard. Jumping, Belle turned to face Ruby’s manager.

“Not tonight,” Belle responded. “I don’t think I could handle two back to back nights in the crowd. Ruby’s concerts get pretty intense.”

“Especially when she gives you the sex eyes while she sings, right?” Emma said dryly.

Belle felt her cheeks turn red. “I, um, I don’t think I’d call them sex eyes. I’m sure she was just playing around.”

Emma shook her head. “I’ve known Ruby for five years, Belle. I know when she has set her sights on someone, and I know that she seems to have decided to act on whatever feelings she has for you,” she sighed. “I won’t tell Ruby how to live her life or who she can or can’t try to pursue, but I can ask you not to put anything that you might learn about Ruby from whatever personal relationship the two of you may or may not form into your articles.” 

Belle felt her back straighten. “I am a professional, Miss Swan. I would never cross any ethical lines or print anything told to me in confidence.”

Emma nodded. “I just wanted to be sure.”

“You’ve probably forgotten that any kind of personal relationship with someone about whom I’m writing is not exactly encouraged by the industry,” Belle added. “I don’t particularly like the idea of losing my job.”

“You’d only lose your job if your boss found out,” Emma replied.

Belle blinked. “You’re giving me very mixed advice here, Emma.”

“I might be Ruby’s manager, but I was her friend first,” the blonde admitted. “If you like her and she likes you and neither of you let it interfere with your work, I don’t see any reason why you shouldn’t be able to spend some time together in whatever way the two of you want,” Emma rubbed her forehead. “Did that make any sense?”

“I think so,” Belle smiled. “Thank you.”

Emma waved as she turned around. “I’m going to make some calls to make sure everything is set for tomorrow’s concert. It was nice talking with you.”

Belle turned to continue watching the concert, applauding along with the crowd as Ruby ended one of her hit songs. As the band started on the next song, Belle opened up her notebook and began writing. 

"Hot pink leather pants, black crop top, her hair is a mess (as usual), and she’s giving this song (“Try and Forget” I think…) everything she has. Ruby’s makeup is probably smeared by now but her lips are still perfectly bright red. Actually, her lipstick looked a little darker last night in the hallway…"

She scribbled out the last sentence as the crowd erupted into wild applause again. Belle looked up to see the band coming off stage, leaving Ruby alone to wave and bow for her fans. She spun and flounced off stage, her hair swaying behind her. Ruby blinked as she stepped into the darker area of the backstage, eyes quickly landing on Belle. Grinning, she jumped down the stairs and strutted over to the journalist.

“What did you think?” Ruby asked, voice still overly loud to be heard over the audience screaming. 

“I think they want an encore,” Belle laughed.

Ruby grinned. “I’ll get back out there in a minute. First I want you to tell me something.”

“Alright,” Belle said. “What do you want to know?”

Ruby took a step closer to her, reducing the space between them. “I could have kissed you last night and you wouldn’t have minded.”

“I don’t see how that is a question,” Belle replied. 

“Am I right?” the singer asked, moving the tiniest bit closer again. 

Belle took her own small step so that they had less than an inch of space between them. “You are right.”

Ruby grinned, teeth white against her painted lips. “And if I kissed you tonight?”

“I definitely wouldn’t mind,” Belle murmured, blue eyes locked on Ruby’s brown ones. 

Without another word Ruby slid a hand behind Belle’s head and pulled her in for a kiss. Their lips met in a surprisingly soft kiss, brushing against each other in a quick flash of heat. Belle wrapped an arm around Ruby’s waist, holding onto her as they deepened the kiss slightly. Ruby slid her tongue along Belle’s lower lip before lightly nipping it and pulling away. The singer kept both her hands cupping the journalist’s face as she pressed their foreheads together. 

“We will do more of that just as soon as I’m done with this freaking encore,” Ruby murmured against Belle’s lips before pulling fully away and walking back onstage with her band. Belle pressed a hand to her lips, trying and failing to suppress a huge grin.

“This one is for all of you in the audience who are going to get lucky tonight!” Ruby yelled out before launching into a song called “Burning Night.” Belle bit back a laugh as her cheeks heated up. 

When the encore was over Ruby came bouncing off stage and grabbed Belle’s hand, tugging her along as they made their way further backstage. The two women stopped when they were outside Ruby’s dressing room. Ruby opened the door and pulled Belle in, finally letting go of her hand. She pressed the journalist against the closed door, kissing her again before pulling away and moving to the mirror and makeup table. She tugged a brush through her wild hair and threw a black leather jacket on over the crop top. 

“Ready to make the dash for the car?” Ruby asked, smiling at Belle.

“You might want to fix your lipstick first,” Belle laughed as she moved across the room. She wiped away a bit of lipstick that had been smudged at the corner of Ruby’s mouth. “We probably shouldn’t start any rumors. You take the car and I’ll catch a taxi.”

Ruby frowned. “Alright. I’ll see you back at the hotel?”

Belle nodded, a smile forming on her lips again. “Maybe I could join you for your swim tonight?”

“Now that plan I like,” Ruby replied, grabbing Belle’s face and kissing her again. They both smiled against each other before stepping back. Ruby winked before leaving the room. “I’ll see you at the pool, cutie.”


	7. Chapter 7

Days flew by on the road as the tour went from city to city in a mad dash of music, media coverage, and cups of gas station coffee. The third installment of Belle’s article series had just been published in the magazine. While she had made no mention of the tentative relationship she and Ruby had begun, other media sources were buzzing with gossip.

“Ruby Red left another concert last night with her famous red lipstick smeared after what can only be assumed an intense make-out session,” the blonde host of an entertainment “news” show stated one morning as Belle got ready for the tour’s second day in Minneapolis. “While there is no confirmation as to who the singer has been locking lips with, it wouldn’t be too far of a leap to suggest that Ruby has gotten back together with drummer Victor Whale. A lot can happen when two people are on a tour together, especially when they already have quite the on-again-off-again history.” 

“And maybe something would have happened if it weren’t for the fact that through some stroke of luck I have the most adorable journalist ever on tour with me,” Ruby responded to the TV as she came out of Belle’s bathroom in a tight green tank top, cut-off jeans, and her hair coiled up in a towel turban. “Those entertainment shows never get their facts right.”

“This is one case where that is a good thing,” Belle replied as she finished putting her hair up into a knot. “I don’t think my boss would be very happy to hear that I was dating the subject of my article series.” 

Ruby let her hair out of the towel and leaned against the wall while she dragged a comb through her still-wet hair. “Is that what we’re doing? Dating?”

Belle shrugged, walking across the room to zip her suitcase closed. “I guess. There isn’t really a word for what we’re doing, is there? I mean, what word or term makes sense for two people who spend most of their time with each other and kiss backstage and in hotel rooms and pools and hold hands when they think no one else can see but can’t actually go out on dates for fear of being photographed?”

“Okay, so it’s a little more complicated than usual,” Ruby admitted. “But dating sounds about right.” 

Belle smiled, one corner of her mouth going slightly higher than the other. “Yeah, dating sounds about right.” 

Ruby finished combing out her hair and moved across the room to stand before Belle, taking her hands and leaning down to brush a light kiss to the shorter woman’s lips. Belle took one hand away and placed it on the back of Ruby’s neck, holding her close for a longer kiss before letting her go. Ruby bumped their noses together before pulling away. “The show isn’t until eight tonight. Do you want to do something before then? We can call it a date?”

“Sure,” Belle grinned. “We could find a small café or somewhere to have lunch and take a walk through the city? If you leave off your rock star makeup we might even be able to go unnoticed.”

“Deal. I’ll meet you back here in an hour after my meeting with Emma,” Ruby promised, pressing a quick kiss to Belle’s cheek before turning to leave the room. “Would you mind seeing what restaurants are in walking distance?”

Belle shook her head. “Not a problem. See you in an hour.”

The hour passed quickly while Belle worked on the next installment of her article series, choosing to use the installment to focus on where Ruby was hoping to take her music with the next album. She jumped slightly when Ruby knocked on the door, having lost track of the time. Grabbing her purse, phone, and room key, she opened the door and grinned. “Ready to go? I found a cute little place that serves Mexican food just three blocks away.” 

“Sounds perfect,” Ruby replied, taking Belle’s hand as they walked down the empty hotel hallway. They continued to hold hands through the lobby, and when Belle would have pulled away as they stepped onto the street Ruby held on tighter. Belle looked at Ruby, eyebrow lifted in a question. 

“One of the many great things about being women,” Ruby said quietly. “Is that we are able to hold hands and people will frequently think that we are just very close friends. Tons of female celebrities have gotten away with relationships that way: Taylor Swift, Kristen Stewart, Ellen. People like to assume that women are just good friends rather than girlfriends.”

“And you are using that to our advantage,” Belle laughed. 

Ruby grinned. “Can you blame me? You were right when you said we can’t exactly go out on dates, and that sucks, so I thought we might as well try our best. We probably can’t get away with kissing, but this much we can do.”

“I like this much,” Belle replied. “This much is good.” 

“Good,” Ruby responded as they waited for the traffic light to change so they could cross the street to the restaurant. The walk signal flashed and they went into the restaurant, entering a little place filled with the scent of spices and the sound of mariachi music. Sitting down at a table near the window, they picked up the menus and looked at the murals painted on the walls. 

“I haven’t had Mexican food in ages,” Belle commented. “There used to be a decent place around the corner from my apartment in New York, but it closed a few months ago.”

Before Ruby could reply their waiter appeared. They quickly placed their orders, which came out of the kitchen at an incredible speed. After eating Ruby paid the bill in cash and they went back out onto the street. Taking Belle’s hand again, Ruby led the way back towards the hotel. “Are you planning to be backstage again tonight or are you going to be in the crowd?”

“I hadn’t really thought much about it,” she admitted. “Which would be better?”

Ruby shrugged. “They’d both be fine, but I would kind of like to be able to see you in the crowd tonight. Would you mind?”

Belle squeezed Ruby’s hand. “Not at all, on one condition. Please don’t sing a song about sex and direct it at me. I don’t think I can handle that again without becoming permanently red.”

Ruby laughed as she pulled open the glass door to the hotel’s lobby. “Deal.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is this chapter is "Keep Warm" by Ingrid Michealson.

Halfway through the concert that night, Ruby accepted an acoustic guitar from a stagehand. “We’ve been working on a new song during rehearsals over the last week, and tonight seems like a good night to debut it, what do you all think?” The roar from the crowd didn’t leave any question as to their excitement. Ruby grinned and carried the guitar over to the center of the stage where a stool had been set up with a microphone on a stand. She sat down and strummed a few chords, making sure the guitar was tuned properly. “So, this song is different from my usual stuff, but I hope you all like it because it’s pretty close to my heart right now.”

The spotlights all swung around to focus on Ruby, the beams softening slightly to better suit the mood. Ruby slowly started strumming the guitar, simple chords floating gently through the large stadium. “Eyes on the prize and I can’t capsize this time/ ‘cause there’s someone else in my boat/ used to live alone in a tomb I made my own/ but now I’ve gone and given up my coat,” she closed her eyes, a little smile on her bright red lips. “And it’s cold outside but I’m just fine/ you are mine to keep warm.”

Belle felt her breath catch in her chest. She had seen this softer version of Ruby before, but only in brief glimpses when they were alone. Seeing Ruby display this vulnerability in front of a whole crowd of people was more shocking to her than any of the usual shenanigans Ruby got up to while on stage. 

“Down down down I go/ on a road that I don’t know/ and I ain’t got a thing in my bag/ some things you cannot plan/ like your hand in mine/ just put your hand in mine,” Ruby looked out into the crowd, finding Belle in an instant. Their eyes met and Ruby’s smile grew bigger. “And it’s cold outside but I’m just fine/ you are mine to keep warm/ yeah it’s cold outside but I’m just fine/ you are mine to keep warm.” 

Holding onto eye contact, Belle grinned at Ruby. Slowly and as clearly as she could, she mouthed “I am yours.”

Ruby winked and continued on with the song. “Diamond rings and beautiful things/ oh you give me much more than that/ when you smile/ you are mine to keep warm/ and it’s cold outside but I’m just fine/ you are mine to keep warm.”

The crowd erupted with cheers as the song ended and Ruby handed the guitar off to a stagehand. She pulled the microphone off its stand as she left the stool, walking across the stage. “Someone very important to me inspired that song, so I am very glad you all liked it! Now, how about we turn up the volume a bit?” 

Following an additional hour and a half of the usual concert routine, Belle met Ruby backstage at the end of the encore. She met Ruby with a sweet kiss, holding her tightly around the waist. Ruby leaned her forehead against Belle’s after their kiss, smiling. “What did you think of your song?”

“My song?” Belle repeated.

“Who did you think it was about?” she teased. “Contrary to belief, I am not dating Victor, and unfortunately I don’t have a pet to get sappy over.” 

The journalist laughed. “I loved the song.”

Ruby nudged Belle’s nose with her own. “Good. Now come on, I want to get out of here before traffic gets too crazy,” she held onto Belle’s hand as she led her towards the exit. They continued holding hands through the crowd of paparazzi, ducking into the waiting limo with only a few camera flashes catching them. Ruby curled up against Belle inside the car, her head in the shorter woman’s lap. 

“Do you want to join me for my post-concert swim?” Ruby asked, the streetlights from outside casting her face in light before plunging her back into the dark.

Belle toyed with one of the dyed strands of Ruby’s hair. “Actually, I was hoping you would agree to watch a movie with me. I have a few things in mind for us tonight.”

Ruby leaned into Belle’s touch. “Such as?”

Without saying a word, Belle leaned down and kissed Ruby, her lips soft and lingering. When she pulled away, Ruby grinned. “My swim can be rescheduled.” Belle grinned and kissed her again. They didn’t break apart again until the limo reached the hotel. Holding hands again, they took the elevator up to Ruby’s executive suite. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you be absolutely still,” Belle murmured two hours later, brushing a kiss against Ruby’s shoulder as she moved closer to her between the sheets. Ruby wrapped an arm around Belle’s waist, fingertips tracing designs on her skin.

“It doesn’t happen often,” Ruby admitted. “I like to keep moving as much as possible. It keeps the bad things in life from catching me.”

Resting her cheek on Ruby, Belle looked up at the other woman through her eyelashes. “What bad things in life would dare to try to catch you?”

Ruby turned her head to kiss Belle’s forehead. “Memories, stupid mistakes I’ve made, and all the things that the media and my fans say about me. I haven’t always been the best person, and I guess I keep waiting for the shit to hit the fan.”

“And what do you plan to do when things do turn bad?” Belle asked, placing an arm over Ruby’s flat stomach. 

Ruby shrugged, a crooked grin on her face. “I’ll probably just do some more running. By then maybe I’ll have earned enough off my albums to buy a little island somewhere. We can spend the days lying in a hammock and working on our tans.”

“We?”

Gently smoothing Belle’s hair away from her face, Ruby nodded. “I’d like to think that you’re still around in the future. I’m falling in love with you, Belle, and I want to fall all the way.”

Belle felt a light blush stain her cheeks. Her blue eyes locked on Ruby’s brown ones, dark pink lips pressing together as she tried to find the right words. Belle lifted a hand to tangle it in Ruby’s wild locks, red and brown twined around each other. Ruby leaned in and smoothed her lips over Belle’s forehead before drifting down to kiss her lips. “Don’t tell me I left the writer speechless?”

Touching her forehead to Ruby’s, Belle smiled and kissed the singer again. “More like you took away my breath for a bit there,” she whispered, her breath warm on Ruby’s lips. 

Ruby nudged Belle’s face with her nose. “So, do you have a response, or did I just majorly ruin the mood?”

“You didn’t ruin the mood,” Belle promised. “Don’t worry, I’m falling for you too.” 

Ruby grinned, kissing Belle and holding her tighter.


	9. Chapter 9

The women woke to someone pounding on the door to Ruby’s suite. Scowling, Ruby pressed a quick kiss against Belle’s forehead before rolling off the bed and landing on her feet. She pulled a black robe around herself before flinging open the door. Emma came straight into the bedroom, barely glancing at Belle before picking up the television remote and turning on the entertainment news channel. Ruby sat down beside Belle on the bed while Emma paced from the television to the window and back. 

“The mystery of Ruby Red’s new love interest has come to a stunning conclusion,” the perky redhead on the television announced. “Press agents outside her concert last night finally managed to catch the lovebirds as they dashed from the building to Ruby’s waiting limo, let’s take a look at the photo.”

A candid picture of Ruby and Belle appeared on the screen, their hands locked together and grins on their faces. “That doesn’t prove anything,” Ruby objected. “Girls hold hands with friends all the time.”

“In addition to this picture, we have been informed by an inside source that Ruby Red was seen ducking into her dressing room after the show with this woman and the two later emerged with their lipsticks smeared,” the redhead continued. “I don’t know what you think, Archie, but that sure sounds like they had a romantic rendezvous before ducking into the limo.”

Ruby scowled. “Who on the team would be stupid enough to talk to the media?”

“I’m betting it was one of the stage hands,” Emma replied. “It’s not uncommon for people who work for the stadiums to make a little extra money by keeping an eye out for celebrity gossip when they can.”

The woman on the television continued speaking. “Here at Entertainment News we are very excited to reveal the identity of this mystery woman who seems to have captured the heart of one of our favorite pop princesses. Her name is Belle French, and she is a journalist for Music Lifestyle Monthly who has been documenting Ruby’s summer tour. Unfortunately, that’s all we could find out. This is one woman who has managed to stay out of the public eye.”

“Well, Ariel, that won’t last for much longer,” her male cohost replied. “Privacy becomes a thing of the past when you are linked to a celebrity. You know, I wonder what her superiors at Music Lifestyle Monthly think about the relationship. I find it hard to believe they’d approve of a journalist being involved with the subject of their articles.”

Belle sat up in the bed, keeping the sheets covering her body while she held her head in her hands. Emma muted the television while Ruby rubbed a gentle hand over Belle’s bare back. Belle shook her head, not looking at either of the women. “Shit, shit, shit,” she whispered. “I’ll be fired. There’s probably a voicemail on my phone already. New York is an hour ahead of us here, my boss has to have heard by now.”

“Belle, I’m so sorry,” Emma said. “Please let me know what you hear from your boss. Now, I’m sorry, but I have to go try to get a handle on this news coverage. Ruby, remember you have to be at the stadium tonight by seven,” she left the two other women alone in the bedroom. They heard the suite’s door click closed behind the blonde.

Ruby ran her hand through Belle’s hair. “So we were reckless and got caught. Nothing has to change, right?”

Belle pulled her knees to her chest and leaned her cheek against her knees. “I’ll be fired, Ruby. That means I’ll be off the article series and unable to continue the tour with you.”

“You’ll be able to stay on the tour,” Ruby smiled. “You just won’t have to work during it anymore. We can focus on having fun.”

“And where do you expect me to find the money to travel with you?” Belle asked, lifting her head. “Journalist salaries aren’t very large and I can guarantee that I will not be getting a very generous severance package when I’m fired.”

Ruby laughed. “Don’t be silly, I’ll pay for you to come with. Why would you even worry about that?”

“Oh, I’m not sure, maybe because I now have to worry about everything?” Belle demanded, scooting her way out from under the sheets and moving to pull on her clothes from the night before. “Our relationship becoming public like this means I have lost my job. I now have no way of supporting myself, which means I won’t have the income necessary to pay rent, buy groceries, or anything. Thank goodness I’ve always been more of a saver than a spender, I should have enough to hold me over until I find a new job, but I have to get back to New York and start job hunting right away and hope that someone will hire me despite this breach of journalist ethics,” she pulled up the zipper of her dark blue skirt and tucked in her yellow blouse. “I don’t think staying with you and the tour is an option for me.”

“Staying with the tour or staying with me?” Ruby asked as Belle pulled on one of her high heels. “They’re different things.”

“I’m not sure if they are,” Belle replied. “The tour is your life right now, and when it’s over you’ll go back to your house in Los Angeles. My life is in New York. I don’t see how we could make that work.”

“People have long distance relationships all the time,” Ruby insisted, frowning. “Are you trying to find a reason why we can’t be together?”

“Of course not!” Belle said. “I’m just trying to be realistic. Long distance relationships fail very easily, and require a very strong bond to work.”

“What, we don’t have a strong enough bond?” Ruby demanded. “Did you miss the part where I said I love you last night?”

Belle pushed hair away from her face in frustration. “I remember it and you know I feel the same, but sometimes things just don’t work and feeling something for someone isn’t enough to make a relationship work!”

“Are you seriously going to let the paparazzi break us up?” Ruby nearly yelled. “We have good thing here and you’re just going to throw it away because your boss disapproves?”

Belle closed her eyes and went into the living room area of the suite. “Why don’t I check my phone before we both say anything more we might regret?”

“Fine,” Ruby said shortly. She leaned in the doorway to the bedroom while Belle turned on her cell phone. She winced when she saw four voicemails waiting. Two were from friends congratulating her on getting together with a celebrity and demanding details. One was a reminder that she had a package waiting with the doorman of her apartment building. The final message was brief and from her boss.

“Miss French,” Mr. Gold’s voice revealed no emotion. “It has come to my attention that your relationship with Ms. Red may be more than strictly professional. I have emailed you a plane ticket for this afternoon which will bring you back to New York. I expect you in my office at eight o’clock sharp tomorrow morning to discuss the situation.”

Belle deleted the message with a hand that shook. “I’ve been ordered to return to New York.”

“And what does that mean?” Ruby asked, arms wrapped around herself. 

“That means that he wants to fire me in person,” Belle replied. “Ruby, I-”

“Please don’t,” Ruby said, moving to stand in front of Belle and taking her hands. “I get that you don’t think that we could manage to stay together, so let’s just call this a pause, okay? We’ll take care of our lives and meet up someday down the line and it’ll work then.”

Belle’s eyes filled with tears. “I have to go pack and find out when my plane leaves.”

Ruby nodded, blinking back tears of her own. “I know.”

The two women kissed, Ruby’s hands cupping Belle’s face and Belle’s arms wrapped around Ruby’s waist. They broke apart and kept their foreheads pressed together, each breathing jaggedly. Ruby brushed a soft kiss against Belle’s lips. “Pause?” she whispered.

“Pause,” Belle murmured in reply before stepping away and leaving the suite. Ruby sat down in the middle of the floor and let the tears stream down her face.


	10. Chapter 10

“In short, Miss French,” Robert Gold, the owner and head editor of Music Lifestyle Monthly, said after fifteen minutes of scolding Belle for becoming involved with a subject. “I expect your desk and cubicle to be cleaned out by the end of the day. While your work here was exemplary, I am afraid we cannot allow someone who has engaged in an unethical relationship to remain in our employ. Do not ask us for recommendation letters to future employers. Do not expect a severance package,” he leaned back in his chair, long fingers steepled in front of his face. “It’s a shame you allowed yourself to be seduced by that slut. You had such potential.”

Belle bit the inside of her cheek in an attempt to keep herself calm. “I assure you that I still have the same amount of potential as I ever have had.”

He shook his head, eyes cold as he looked at her from behind his desk. “Unfortunately, dearie, that is not true. You have now been involved in a scandal, however minor. You may now be in tabloids, but it unlikely you will ever again be able to write for one.” 

Belle stood up, picking up her purse from the floor. “I look forward to proving you wrong, Mr. Gold. Thank you for the opportunities you have given me during my employment here. If you will excuse me, I will now go empty my desk,” she turned and left his office without waiting for his reply.

It only took two small boxes to empty her cubicle. She did her best to ignore the whispers of her coworkers as she did so, although she heard the words “Ruby,” “lesbian,” and “fired” clearly multiple times. As she walked to the elevators with the boxes in her arms, Belle kept her head high and her expression calm. Only once the elevator doors slid closed behind her did she allow herself to lean against the wall and let out a jagged breath. She caught a taxi back to her apartment and walked up two flights of stairs, juggling the boxes in her arms as she tried to unlock the door. 

Once inside, Belle kicked the door shut and placed the boxes on the floor of her small front closet. She flipped on the television in her main room as she passed it on her way to the kitchen. A rerun of Law and Order played in the background while she brewed a cup of tea. Belle settled down on her pastel floral couch with her tea mug and picked up the remote, flipping channels until her own name caught her attention.

“Journalist Belle French wasn’t seen last night at Ruby Red’s second Minneapolis concert,” the redheaded entertainment reporter announced. “The pop princess rocked the Target Center for the second night in a row, although a few attendees commented that she was a little less exuberant than usual. Ruby is scheduled to perform in Michigan tonight and as far as our reporters have been able to find out, Ms. French is no longer with the tour. Have the two women already broken up?”

“That is none of your business,” Belle muttered as she flipped off the television and opened her laptop on the coffee table in front of her. She cleaned out her email, deleting spam and messages from Music Lifestyle Monthly before opening a document she had begun the previous night of the email addresses of various magazine editors in New York City. One by one she wrote them emails asking if they had any openings and including her resume and a writing sample. 

The chore only took about thirty minutes, leaving Belle with nothing to do once again. She refilled her tea mug and returned to the couch, opening an empty Word document and her iTunes folder. Scrolling through the music, she clicked on Ruby’s first album. Flipping back to the empty document, she stared at the empty page for the length of a song before closing the entire laptop and walking into her bedroom. She sat down on the edge of her bed and rested with her head in her hands. Shaking her hair away from her face she stood and walked over to her dresser, pulling out a pair of sweatpants and trading them for her skirt. Grabbing an empty notebook from on top of the dresser she went back to her bed and crawled on top of it, a pen tucked behind her ear while she flipped open the notebook. Belle took a deep breath before beginning to write. 

 

"It would be easy to say that she was the reason that things changed- that it was her fault. It wouldn’t be the truth, though. When we met something inside me woke up, finally dragging itself out of whatever hibernation I had tried to keep it in for my own safety. The potential for everything that happened was always inside me. She was just the person who made me want to experience the results of that potential. Maybe if things had stayed under control I wouldn’t have ended up here, but I think this is where I need to be. Happiness doesn’t come from staying the same- being comfortable isn’t the same thing as being happy. Sometimes you need to meet someone who will shake up everything and cause an earthquake in your nicely ordered life. And that summer was filled with the elements necessary for an earthquake. The weather was right, the earthquake raced through, and I found out I like the resulting ruins."

 

Belle flipped to a new page, writing down names and drawing lines between them, creating a character chart. Once that was mostly filled in, she flipped to another page and began writing down bullet pointed notes for plot points. As she wrote the sunlight moved from one side of her room to the other. She set the pen down only when her phone buzzed with a text message. 

Unlocking the phone, her heartbeat sounded louder in her ears as she looked at the message sent from Ruby. “Recorded this during today’s rehearsal. Thought you might like it.”

Belle pressed play on the audio file, closing her eyes and setting the phone down on the bed beside her. The chords of “Keep Warm” spread through the room, the quality of the audio surprisingly good for being recorded on a cell phone. She listened to half of it before turning it off, saving the file to her phone before deleting the message. Picking up her pen again, she wrote until the sun began to set and the sky darkened. While she made a quick dinner of pasta, she flipped on the television.

“Ruby’s management has confirmed that Belle French is no longer on the tour, although they refuse to comment on Ruby’s relationship with the journalist,” the redhead’s male co-anchor was saying. “Ariel, what do you think of this turn of events?”

“Well,” Ariel replied. “I am sorry that the lovebirds have been separated. I wonder if they are trying to make it work long distance or if Belle’s leaving the tour means that their relationship has already ended. If that is the case, my sympathies go out to both women. They were a very attractive couple, although I am sure quite a few of Ruby’s fans will be thrilled to hear she is back on the dating market.”

Belle switched the channel, scowling at the screen until she landed back on the Law and Order marathon. Settling down on the couch with her bowl of pasta, she watched as a court case began. Opening her laptop, she checked her email to see if there were any responses from the editors she had contacted. Those who had chosen to reply all regretfully informed her that their staffs were full. 

After finishing dinner Belle went to the bedroom to get the notebook she’d been working in before opening a blank Word document once again. This time she began typing right away, the clicking of the computer keys mixing in with the sounds from the television to create a pleasant background of noise in the otherwise silent apartment.


	11. Chapter 11

Four Years Later

***

“Thank you so much for coming!” Belle grinned up at the teenage girl on the other side of the table as she scribbled a signature on the inside cover of a book. “Have you read it yet?”

The teenager nodded enthusiastically, her ponytail bobbing behind her. “It’s one of my favorites. I love that Emily gets her life together on her own and doesn’t wait for anyone else to fix things. It is so great to find a book where the woman doesn’t need anyone.”

Belle grinned. “I’m glad you think so. Thank you!”

The girl beamed back at her as she moved away from the table, making space for the next person holding a copy of Belle’s debut novel. After three years spent writing and contacting editors and publishers, Belle had finally published her novel. Within a year it had found its way onto the New York Times Bestseller list, prompting her publisher to encourage her to set up a book tour across the country. The month-long tour was wrapping up in New York City, something that pleased Belle enormously as it meant she got to sleep in her own bed again after a long month of cheap hotel rooms. She finished another signature and passed the book back to the man, smiling at him as he said good-bye. Closing her eyes, she rolled her neck before greeting the next person. 

“Thank you for-” Belle stopped speaking, staring at the woman standing on the other side of the table. Her hair no longer had red streaks in it, a few faint lines had formed at the corners of her big brown eyes, and she was dressed fairly conservatively in a purple shirt and a pair of skinny jeans tucked into boots. The same bright shade of red lipstick had been painted onto her lips. Her smile was slightly nervous as she handed over her copy of the book. 

“Hey Belle,” Ruby said. “I see you finally finished that coming-of-age story you always wanted to write.”

Belle nodded, eyes still wide with surprise. “Have you read it?”

“Three times,” Ruby admitted. “I love it.” 

Belle smiled, uncapping her pen. “I’m glad. I’ll admit, you partially inspired some of it. How have you been?”

Ruby shrugged. “I’ve been pretty well. You know, I became a platinum selling artist, mostly changed my sound, never really forgot about you. Just your basic music industry stuff.” 

Belle blushed, blue eyes meeting Ruby’s. “Yeah, I heard about the platinum thing. And I really liked your latest album. I kept ‘Blue Eyes Blue Dreams’ on repeat for days.”

“How long are you supposed to be here?” Ruby asked with a glance at the line of people still behind her and waiting to have Belle sign their copies of her book. 

“About another hour,” she replied. “But then I’m free for the rest of the day. Would you like to get some coffee and catch up? There’s a really good café over on 10th Avenue.”

Ruby grinned. “That sounds great. I’ll meet you there?”

Belle nodded. “Absolutely,” she handed the book back to Ruby. “I’ll meet you at Granny’s in an hour.”

The singer nodded and impulsively reached over the table to quickly squeeze Belle’s hand. “I can’t wait,” without another word she left the bookstore and walked the three blocks to Granny’s café, taking a table by the window and settling down with a cup of coffee. Looking to pass the time, she flipped open the cover of Belle’s book, glancing at the message written in Belle’s perfect cursive. 

 

"It’s a few years down the road and our lives are looking pretty good. Unpause?" 

 

Ruby grinned.


End file.
